


Turn Around

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine returns to his former school to retrieve the stolen trophy. Brief interlude set during 4x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

Blaine looked around Dalton, curious as to why he didn’t feel the sharp pang of longing he expected. He didn’t feel like he had a place at McKinley…but he certainly didn’t belong here anymore. He was wrapped up in these thoughts when it hit him. He was standing on the very spot he was when his life changed forever. This was where he had met Kurt just over two years before.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice called out. Blaine whipped around so fast he thought he’d get whiplash. There was no way he could be here. His heart squeezed a little in anguish when there was nobody behind him except a memory. He could still picture just how amazing Kurt looked that day, how nervous and breathtaking and perfect he was. It was that vision that kept haunting him. For the first time in weeks, he felt some semblance of peace.

_"Rachel was right, this isn’t home anymore."_

He squared his shoulders. He would do this. He would do this for Kurt. For them. Kurt was his home, he’d have to earn his trust again.

And that started with getting that trophy back.


End file.
